


Popcorn & Confidence

by revior



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Julie just has no way of being self-confident and Reggie decided to do something about it.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Reggie
Kudos: 55





	Popcorn & Confidence

"You know, you really have to become more confident," pointed out Reggie, stuffing his mouth full of popcorn another time. "Your singing is amazing, that's just a fact. But then besides that, everything about you is perfect. So why would you even try to deny that yourself and not be the confident person you really could be?"

Julie groaned, stealing some of the boy's popcorn. "You really have to stop bullying me, you know? This is not even funny at this point, but yeah, you're right. Not about the being amazing and things; I mean the confident part. That would really help me in life and I think I need that right now."

"Julie, everyone needs confidence in their life, you aren't as special as you think."

"I think you're contradicting yourself there, Reggie. You just said something along the lines of me being great."

Reggie sighed. "You're gonna be the death of me, Julie Molina."

"Well, let's hope I'm not because that would really be a bad thing, wouldn't it?"

That ended with Julie and Reggie laughing, sharing the popcorn.


End file.
